Inazuma Animadoras: las Animadoras de la Sub 20
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: un grupo de Chicas se embarcan en una Aventura que les traerá mucha Diversión, pero también el Romance, estas son Las Animadoras que Animaran el Torneo...


Inazuma Animadoras: Las Cheerleaders del Sub 20

Capitulo.01 donde empieza todo

Era un Día Caluroso en Italia, Ikki Se encontraba en su habitación, hablando por Skype con Su prima de Brasil...

No mientas Erizawa, ah estas alturas ya no eres Virgen, de seguro que Nakata de hacho miles de cosillas-Dijo Divertida la chica por el otro lado de la pantalla

Oye, Aun me mantengo Virgen-Dijo Ikki defendiéndose

Bueno, Tranquila no vayas rompas la laptop-dijo La chica

Me esperas un momento, dess tengo una llamada-Dijo Ikki

Uii, de seguro es Hide que está Dispuesto a Violarte-Dijo la chica

Cállate, tonta-contesta el Teléfono-¿diga?

Señorita Ikki Erizawa, soy del centro directivo del Torneo Sub 20, la llamo para formar parte de un grupo de animadoras, le interesa-dijo el secretario

Mmm..., Bueno acepto señor secretario-Dijo Ikki

Gracias, Mañana si calculo bien le llegaran las Fichas de las chicas que estarán con usted, quiero que las estudie bien ya que usted será la que las lidere-Dijo el secretario

Si, Señor no se preocupe puede confiar en mí-Dijo Ikki

Gracias, nuestras esperanzas sobre usted-Dijo el secretario como ultimo y cortando la llamada.

Ikki Hija tienes Correspondencia-Dijo una mujer de no más unos 38 años Cabellos pelirrojos en una melena, ojos verdes Esmeraldas, piel Nívea...

Ya voy Mamá-Dijo Ikki-Bueno des tengo que cortar te quiero prima

Y yo a ti primi, Bye-dijo Des cortando la video llamada

Mia Bajo donde su madre estaba hablando con Mikozuki sobre su Viaje a Brasil para ser Gerente De The Kingdom, Mia no puedo evitar lanzar una risita...

Ikki tu estarás con Orfeo-dijo Miko esperanzada, a lo que Ikki negó con la Cabeza

Ikki tu carta del comité del Torneo de este año-Dijo la madre de mia

Gracias, de seguro te harán firmar el permiso-Dijo Ikki

Permiso de que hija-dijo la madre de Ikki

Para ser porrista a Valen también le llego-dijo una chica de cabellos negros azabaches, ojos azul cielo, y piel como la porcelana.

Bianca hola, tu también-Dijo la Madre de Ikki y Miko

No, prefiero Cuidar a los Chicos y ser la chaperona de Hide para que Ikki no lo mate cuando lo Vea-dijo la chica divertida

Sé que serás una gran chaperona-Dijo Ikki-puedo Mamá puedo, puedo

Está Bien no es justo que Miko sea la única que tenga diversión, te firmare el permiso-Dijo La madre de las chicas

Wii, te quiero Mami-dijo Ikki

Mamá, me firmas para ser animadora-dijo la Herman Gemela de Ikki, ambas eran dos gotas de agua...

Te diré lo mismo que a tu hermana leeré las carta y las Firmare

Las horas pasaron y la madre de mia estaba en su oficina leyendo la carta del permiso...

Ikki, en la Carta dice que tienes que tienen en dos Semanas en el Aeropuerto-Dijo Natasha, ese era el nombre de la madre Natasha Romanoff

Mamá, Miko se va en dos semanas y se calculo bien las fechas son las mismas-Dijo Ikki, mientras le servía una taza de Café a su Madre

Ikki, Lo sé, yo no dije que no iras pero quiero que cuando Vuelvas de concentres en los Estudios y en el patinaje, pero más en los Estudios-Dijo Natasha

Si Mamá-Dijo Ikki como buena Hija

Llame a tus Hermanas-Dijo Natasha

Si Mamá, no quieres nada mas-Dijo Ikki

A los 5 minutos, estaban las Tres hermanas frente al escritorio de Su madre...

Haber, Kohana tú viajas con la condición de que te concentres en los estudios cuando vuelvas, mira que el año que paso no te fue muy bien-Dijo Natasha

Mikozuki ya lo hable contigo, pero te lo vuelvo a reiterar tú te pones a estudiar y con respecto al Hockey lo vas hacer pero si veo que tus notas Bajan te olvidas del Hockey y de viajar a Brasil en vacaciones de invierno Quedo Claro-Dijo Natasha

Si, Mas que claro Mamá-Dijo Miko seria

Ikki lo mismo para ti, yo confió en Ti, yo se que le darás el Ejemplo a tus Hermanas y las ayudaras en lo que necesiten-Dijo Natasha

No te preocupes Mamá todo está clarísimo-Dijo Ikki

Me parece-Dijo Natasha, y firmo los permisos

Dos semanas Después...

Están Listas, tienes todo, Pasaporte boletos de Viaje, Todo-Dijo Natasha

Pasaportes, Boletos, Todo en orden-Dijo Ikki

Cuídense, Ikki cuida de que Kohana no se meta en problemas-Dijo Natasha

Miko, tu Igual pórtate bien no les muchos problemas a tu Tío si, las quiero a las tres-Dijo Natasha

Y nosotras a ti mamá-Dijo Miko

Y las Tres se embarcaron en su Nueva aventura, como en el FFI de hace algunos años, que les esperan a Ikki y Kohana, Miko le hará caso a su mamá y se portara bien y en Brasil; Descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo...


End file.
